Boredom, Thy Name is IM!
by Lady Lye and Jolt
Summary: A self-insertion fic of Lady Lye and Jolt Cola the Liar sleeping over at Lady's house with the G-Boys! Scary movies, food, party games, crushes, and otherwise harrassing of G-Boys abounds! R&R, onegai!
1. In which Jolt becomes almost dead and He...

Boredom, Thy Name is IM!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A GW fanfic cowritten by Lady Lye and Jolt Cola the Liar  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: We take no credit for the Gundam characters and quotes, etc., but take full credit for all other original ideas and our own personalities (how ever many there are).  
  
Lady's Note: *waves* Hey, I'm the one who did the final edit cut on this, so if it sucks, all flame-y things can be directed at me. (*_* would you really flame me? That would be SO COOL. Then I can have a bonfire on my website! YAY!) It should be noted that the beginning of this might not appear very exciting, and for very good reason. This started out as just your normal IM convo (well, as normal as they get between anime fans.) and then we got going and one thing lead to another and we realized that we had an awesome selves-insertion fic going. Thus is BTNIIM! So please, bear with, and 'ave fun!! Okee, 'nuff outta me. Ja! *waves good-bye and departs*  
  
HR  
  
NOTE:  
  
:: :: indicate Jolt Cola the Liar's comments  
  
( ) indicate Lady Lye's comments  
  
Cuz we're our own best MST.  
  
HR  
  
Jolt: ^_^  
  
Lady: Having fun?  
  
Jolt: Yes, very much so. ^__________________^  
  
Lady: ^__^  
  
Jolt: I am weird. Very, very weird.  
  
Lady: We all are- it's GOOD.  
  
Jolt: ^_^ Rate limits. *sigh*  
  
Lady: *shudders* rate limits are EVIL. Them and that stupid dog on FanFic...  
  
Jolt: *blink*  
  
Lady: Have you ever tried to review twice? You get this stupid message from this stupid police dog, complete with *Woofs!*  
  
Jolt: Yeah.  
  
Lady: *muttering* ...Must get dog... evil dog... stupid review limits... Where's Wuffie's katana...  
  
Jolt: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lady: Lol..  
  
Jolt: ^_^H1;;;/H1 *falls over from weight of sweatdrop* O_O;;;  
  
Lady: LOL. *peers down at her wide-eyed* o.o************* need some help? *offers her hand*  
  
Jolt: X_X *tongue hangs out*  
  
*medic crew runs in*  
  
*Lady 'eep's and starts freaking out, afraid she's killed her*  
  
Medic: Clear...clear...clear...  
  
Jolt: X_X  
  
Medic: Clear...clear...clear...  
  
Medic2: It's too late...she's gone.  
  
Jolt: X_X /Yeah right.../  
  
Lady: NO! *pushes past them and holds a hand over Jolt & it starts to glow, summoning all her healing powers* You idiots! She's not all the way dead yet!  
  
Medic: It's too bad, really...*moment of silent* Ok! Who wants donuts?  
  
*medics run out*  
  
Jolt: X_X  
  
Lady: *GLARES after the medics- she'll get them later* *turns attention back to Jolt and uses her healing powers to bring her around*  
  
Jolt: X_X /Morons.../  
  
Lady: *now with telepathic link* /Hai../  
  
Jolt: X_X /.../  
  
Lady: *mutters something about this not being enough* QUATRE!  
  
Jolt: X_X /Now what.../  
  
Quatre: *peeks in* Yes, milady? *see Jolt and freaks out* OMG!!! What happened!?  
  
Jolt: X_X /Don't ask./  
  
Lady: /Quiet, you, save your strength../ Quattie, you've got a space heart- help me, please?  
  
Jolt: X_X /Space heart...?/  
  
Lady: /Hai... Don't ask. I don't even fully know, myself. He's kinda psychic or something./  
  
Quatre: O-Ok . *comes to Jolt's other side and basically does the same thing Lady's doing* She's very weak... What'd you DO to her?  
  
Jolt: X_X /Do that again Quatre.../  
  
Quatre: *blushes* /Gomen./  
  
Jolt: X_X /Is he listening to what I'm thinking?/  
  
Lady: /It's a 3-way link now, though his is kinda patchy.../  
  
Jolt: X_X ;;; *blushes despite being dead* /Oops.../  
  
Quatre: *mega blush*  
  
Jolt: X_X ... /Oops../.  
  
Lady: /Oi... Okee she's close to being not really dead. There's only one step left- and watch it with the sweatdrops- that's how you got here, remember?/  
  
Quatre: W-What's the last step?  
  
Jolt: X_X /.../  
  
Lady: You've got to kiss her, Quat.  
  
Quatre: O.O  
  
Jolt: X_X / ^_^ mmm.../  
  
Quatre: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
   
  
Lady: C'mon, just do it before she slides back into pretty much dead!  
  
Jolt: X_X /Yeah, what she said.../  
  
Quatre: *bright red, blushing and sweatdropping, leans in for a kiss on the lips*  
  
Jolt: X_X / ^_^ .../  
  
Lady: Ooh, young love... I could write a fic out of this.  
  
Jolt: X_X /Grrr./  
  
Quatre: *still red* It didn't work!  
  
Jolt: X_X /Maybe you should try again... ^_^ /  
  
Lady: LONGER, Quattie. Until she wakes up.  
  
Jolt: X_X /Yay.../  
  
Lady: *giggles* You'll know when the tongue enters your mouth... *wicked, hentai snicker*  
  
Quatre: *shoots death glares at Lady but does so, gently*  
  
Jolt: X_X / ^_^ Joy.../  
  
Quatre: *still there...*  
  
Jolt: X_X /Mmm.../  
  
Quatre: *starting to enjoy himself*  
  
Jolt: X_X / ^_^ Good.../  
  
Lady: *sweatdrops* I'm jus' gonna take a step back now...  
  
Quatre: /Hai.../  
  
Jolt: X_X /You do that.../  
  
Lady: *quickly ducks out of the room to find someplace less hormonal...*  
  
Quatre: *enforces the kiss a lil more*  
  
Jolt: X_X /Mmm.../  
  
Quatre: *turns up the heat a lil...*  
  
Jolt: X_X /This is fun.../ ^_^  
  
Quatre: /Hai.../ O_O Eep! You're awake! *blushes again* Are you ok?  
  
Jolt: *woke up* /I can always die again.../ Sure! ^_^  
  
Quatre: No, no! Don't die again! *looks stricken*  
  
Jolt: Stop and I'm dead.  
  
Quatre: ...you don't HAVE to be dead for us to do this...  
  
Jolt: ^_^ Yay!  
  
Quatre: *kisses her again, deeply*  
  
Jolt: *kisses back* /Joy.../  
  
Lady: *makes the mistake of peering in, accompanied by Duo and Wufei. They all blush and quickly duck out again*  
  
Jolt: *continues kissing* /Whatever.../  
  
Quatre: /My thoughts exactly/ *keeps kissing her*  
  
*Trowa walks in*  
  
Trowa: O.O *blushes and backs out hastily*  
  
Jolt: *keeps kissing*  
  
   
  
  
  
~In the hallway~  
  
Lady: You saw 'em too, huh?  
  
Trowa: *nods, looking slightly traumatized*  
  
  
  
Quatre: *doesn't even notice*  
  
Jolt: /This is getting interesting.../  
  
Quatre: /Hai... Should I lock the door?/  
  
Jolt: /What? And destroy their embarrassment? I think not.../  
  
*Heero walks in*  
  
Jolt: /See?/  
  
Quatre: *smiling a little* /Whatever you say, princess./  
  
Heero: *eyes widen slightly & walks out just a LEETLE too hastily*  
  
Jolt: *smiles*  
  
Heero: *runs into doorway*  
  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Lady: WHY did I have to start this?  
  
Wufei: You STARTED it?!?! Baka onna!  
  
*all in the hallway stare at Heero as he stumbles out, rubbing his sore parts*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /This is very entertaining.../  
  
Quatre: /Really? Because I think YOU'RE the entertaining one.../ *deepens the kiss*  
  
Jolt: *kisses back deeply*  
  
Lady: *pokes her head in* You better not just be playing with his heart, Jolt! *rough hands yank her back into the hallway*  
  
Jolt: /You're the one who set us up.../  
  
Quatre: *gets her attention back with some very... interesting new tricks...*  
  
Jolt: *eyes widen a little* /Hmmm.../  
  
  
  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Wufei: You stupid onna!  
  
Lady: WHAT? What are you gonna do about it, Chang?  
  
Wufei: Look at this- none of us are going to feel comfortable until it stops!  
  
Lady: Oi, don't you DARE wreck it for them!  
  
Wufei: What're you, the Love Goddess?  
  
Lady: HAI!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /Mmm./  
  
Quatre: /mmmmmmm.../  
  
Jolt: /This is fun.../  
  
Quatre: /I wouldn't have it any other way.../  
  
Jolt: /You're cute.../  
  
  
  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
*Lady and Wufei are glaring daggers at each other while the others make various groaning noises... Here they went again...*  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: /Thanks... You tell me this NOW?/  
  
Jolt: /Yes/  
  
Quatre: /Because I think you're pretty, too.../ *okee we can imagine this getting still a lil more physical, right?*  
  
Jolt: /Mmhhhmmm.../  
  
Quatre: *mental smile*  
  
Jolt: /I wonder if they can hear what we're thinking.../  
  
Quatre: /Don't think so.../  
  
Jolt: /Good./  
  
  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Lady: *snapping* I don't have the energy to argue with you, Fei. I'm trying to block out their frigging mental convo- now THAT is bad. You should all be thankful!  
  
Duo: Eh? You can hear what they say!?!  
  
Lady: I'm blocking 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999% of it out.  
  
   
  
Jolt: *in other room* /O boy.../  
  
Duo: What're you doing that for?! *lil hentai that he is* Hey guys, she's like a radio! We can listen in!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /Hmmmm.../  
  
Quatre: /Uh, that's not good.../  
  
Jolt: /Wait, this could get funny./  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: Duo no hentai! *smacks his arm* What am I!? A viewer machine!?  
  
Duo: *eyes wide* You get PICTURES, too?!?! SUGOI!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /You think he'd just spy on us if he were so interested./  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: *they can see her thinking* I heard that one, Jolt... good point...  
  
Duo: What!? What's a good point!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /Yep./  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: That you're a real moron sometimes. If you wanna watch the door's wide open, you baka!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: *continues kissing Quatre* /Right.../  
  
Quatre: /Wait did she jut tell him to watch us??/ *begins to pull away a lil*  
  
Jolt: *pout* /It doesn't really matter.../  
  
Quatre: /Well it matters to me-/ *blush* /I'm kinda shy about stuff like this.../  
  
Jolt: /Oh, that's so cute!/ ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: *yanks Duo back from the doorway* Niet, no baka.  
  
   
  
  
  
Jolt: /Good...now where were we?/  
  
Quatre: /Trying to stop Duo from spying on us./  
  
Jolt: /Right. I meant before that?/  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: That's it- they're getting some weird kind of joy out of this... *uses author powers to close and lock the doors from the inside*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /Oh well.../  
  
Quatre: *stops her with a VERY firm and engrossing kiss* /And this is a bad thing... why?/  
  
Jolt: *kisses back* /Who said it was?/  
  
Quatre: /Mmmmm.../ *smile*  
  
Jolt: *kisses more* /Mmmm.../  
  
Quatre: *kisses back, surprising her with a little gentle tongue*  
  
Jolt: /Hmmmm...don't stop.../  
  
Quatre: /Whatever gave you THAT idea?/  
  
Jolt: *gives a semi-shrug* /Just saying.../  
  
  
  
*the others have migrated to a room down and across the hall...*  
  
Lady: *slumps into a chair unhappily*  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: /Appreciated.../ *keeps going*  
  
Jolt: /Much./ *kisses deeply*  
  
Quatre: *doesn't need to say anything, just keeps kissing her*  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa: What's wrong, milady?  
  
Lady: *sniffles*  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: *looks at her expectantly*  
  
Wufei: Stop sniveling and speak!  
  
Lady: ... *wails* I WANT A BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: *blink multiple times* /Well that was unexpected.../  
  
   
  
Quatre: *very startled- nearly falls*  
  
Jolt: /Careful there!/  
  
Quatre: /Eh heh... Thanks... Where were we again?/  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: *still sniffling* And none of you are helping.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: /Just about here./ *kisses _deeply_*  
  
  
  
  
  
*the four boys in the room suddenly look VERY uncomfortable*  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: *returns it eagerly* /Oh, right- THERE.../  
  
Jolt: /Mmhhmm.../  
  
Quatre: /Mmm.../  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: *laughs nervously* Uh! Well- I- Er-...  
  
Wufei: *coughs awkwardly*  
  
Trowa: *hides behind his bangs*  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Lady: Oh FINE... *stalks out*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jolt: ^_^;;;  
  
Quatre: Oh, no, please don't! I don't want you to die again! *looks panicked- then pouts* You changed your buddy icon. It's not me anymore. *pouts more*  
  
Jolt: *changes icon* There you go. ^_^ You're so cute!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady: Aw, don't mind him... he just gets jealous sometimes.. *sees Chibi Quatre* QUATTIE! KAWAII!  
  
Jolt: *blink*  
  
   
  
Quatre: *backs away from Lady before she can glomp him*  
  
Lady: *pouts* Aw, fine. Ruin my fun, why don't you? I'm not really interested in you anyway, Quat-kun.  
  
Jolt: Back Lady! Mine! Good.  
  
Lady: *eyes the other pilots* I'm still trying to figure out which of them I like more.  
  
Duo: I thought you liked ME best!  
  
Lady: ... *doesn't meet his eye* the decision has been suspended for an indefinite time...  
  
Jolt: Eh heh ^_^;;;  
  
Duo: *gaping at Lady*  
  
Lady: ...*whispers* gomen nesai, D-kun... But... *turns tearful eyes on them all* I- I just don't know anymore!  
  
Quatre: PLEASE be careful with those, Jolt...  
  
Jolt: *glint in eye* Make me.  
  
Quatre: *gets the same glint* Why don't I?  
  
Jolt: I don't know.  
  
Lady & other pilots: *GLARE at them.*  
  
Quatre: Alright then. *wraps his arms around her and kisses her*  
  
Jolt: *kisses back*  
  
Lady: o_O I have never seen Quatre so bold and forward before...  
  
Duo: It's always the quiet ones.  
  
Trowa: *glances around*  
  
Lady: Oi, not you, too.  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
   
  
Lady: *challengingly* ...  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrops*  
  
Lady: That's better.  
  
Heero: *blink*  
  
Duo: That's nice...  
  
Quatre: *still making out with Jolt*  
  
Jolt: *still making out with Quatre*  
  
Wufei: This is getting sickening...  
  
Jolt: /That's just what you think.../  
  
Quatre: /He's not important.../  
  
Jolt: /No? Ok./  
  
Lady: GAH! *severs the frigging link already* There. No more other people's thoughts in Lady's brain.  
  
Jolt: /Can she do that?/  
  
Quatre: /Apparently./  
  
Lady: *blissfully unaware*  
  
Jolt: /Cool!/  
  
Quatre: /Much better.../ *thinks dirty thought*  
  
Jolt: *eyes widen a little* /Quatre! I didn't know. Hmmm. Everyone's watching us, aren't they?/  
  
Quatre: *blushes* /Er...Yeah, they are.../  
  
Jolt: /Oh./  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Lady: I agree. This is getting a bit much. Who else votes we go for ice cream and not invite them?  
  
Duo: ME!  
  
Heero: Hn. (that's a 'yes, now let's get the hell out of here, this is making me uncomfortable- what are you people waiting around for?! Let's GO!')  
  
Trowa: ... (that's an 'I agree with Heero')  
  
Jolt: /Should we stay here or follow them?/  
  
Wufei: Hai. Let's go.  
  
Quatre: /...it's a tough choice./  
  
Jolt: /I suppose we can kiss there, too./  
  
Quatre: /Sounds like a plan!/  
  
Jolt: /Wait till they leave and we'll follow them at a distance./  
  
Lady: It's settled then. The koibitos stay, we go party. Adios! *puts on flight attendant voice as the other pilots gather around her* Will all passengers please keep their hands and feet- and braids- inside the author's sphere of influence? *she snaps her fingers and they disappear, leaving Quattie and Jolt in the dust*  
  
Jolt: *coughs in the dust* /Ok, they left./  
  
Quatre: ... /I forgot she could do that.../  
  
Jolt: /Yeah, well... No problem./  
  
Quatre: /Any idea where they went?/  
  
Jolt: /I'm an author too, you know.../ *pulls away from Quatre and takes out tracking device*  
  
Quatre: Cool. I LIKE having an author girlfriend.  
  
Jolt: Here they are. They're the little red dot. *snaps fingers and Jolt and Quatre are outside an ice cream place* Here we go.  
  
Quatre: Sugoi!  
  
Heero: Hn... *looks out the window. He's got the window seat of the large booth*  
  
Lady: Eh? *looks up* *facefaults* Gah! They found us!  
  
Jolt: They're looking at us...  
  
Quatre: *waves*  
  
Jolt: *grins* Why not join them?  
  
Quatre: *offers her his arm* If I may have the honor?  
  
Jolt: *takes his arm* you may.  
  
Quatre: *leads the way in*  
  
Duo: Hey! You're not supposed to be here!  
  
Jolt: *smiles* Hi guys!  
  
Wufei: Baka onna! *glares at Lady* I thought you took care of that!  
  
Lady: *impatient* Hel-lo! She's an author! Authors vs Authors are BAD, ok? You're  
  
powerless in the face of each other.  
  
Jolt: *smile increases*  
  
Trowa: ... *moves over to let them sit down, squishing Lady and Heero against the window*  
  
Jolt: *sits down with Quatre*  
  
Lady: (*)_(*) I'm squished between two gorgeous men...  
  
Jolt: *to Lady* _Great_ idea coming for ice cream, Lady. Now aren't you glad we came?  
  
Heero: Hn... *glares at Trowa*  
  
Lady: Hai, it was, wasn't it? We've already ordered but there's our waitress- *flags her over*  
  
Jolt: *smiles and scoots over closer to Quatre*  
  
Trowa: *shifts over uncomfortably under Heero's glare, giving them a lil more room by the window*  
  
Jolt: *glances at them and grins*  
  
Heero: *glares at HER*  
  
Jolt: *grins even wider*  
  
Heero: *glaring absolute DEATH glare at her, shifts protectively*  
  
Jolt: *grins even _wider_ and scoots even _closer_ to Quatre* ::A lot of grinning, ne?::  
  
Quatre: *looks up from the menu he has been examining* What do you want, Jolt?  
  
Jolt: /You./  
  
Quatre: That's not on the menu- Oh! *blushes a little then smiles and kisses her cheek  
  
quickly* Seriously.  
  
Duo: ??? Did I just miss something?  
  
   
  
Jolt: Yes. *to Quatre* Whatever you're having's fine.  
  
Quatre: Alright. *places his order*  
  
Jolt: *orders the same* ::could've seen that one coming::  
  
*the waitress leaves*  
  
*Wufei looked at Lady wrong and now Heero's glaring daggers at him, too...*  
  
Jolt: Hm? Did I just miss something?  
  
Wufei: *coolly ends the staring match* No.  
  
Jolt: *looks at them oddly* Ok...  
  
Duo: *pouting* Well I sure did.  
  
Wufei: *hits Duo* No, you didn't.  
  
Jolt: *looks at them oddly*  
  
   
  
Heero: *busying himself with his palm pilot*  
  
Trowa: *looks strained, caught between all these forces...*  
  
Lady: *not paying attention*  
  
Jolt: *blink* Ok...  
  
Duo: Ow.... *sticks his tongue out at Wufei, wisely not making a big deal out of it*  
  
Quatre: *blink* ...  
  
Jolt: ....  
  
   
  
Quatre: I agree.  
  
Jolt: Uh-huh.  
  
Lady: *returns to reality* Eh? I miss something?  
  
Jolt: Probably.  
  
Heero: *closes the palm, looking satisfied*  
  
Lady: Oi, I wanted to play on that! *grabs it from him* Heehee... Daddy never lets me play mancala...  
  
Jolt: *sweatdrops*  
  
Heero: *looks startled. Makes no move to take it back*  
  
Wufei: *watches this, very interested. Earns himself a deathglare from Heero, to which he smiles and sits back coolly*  
  
Duo: *finds crayons and one of those kiddy coloring menus*  
  
Jolt: *glances between everyone* Eh heh.  
  
Quatre: *puts an arm around her* /What do you think's up?/  
  
Jolt: /I'm guessing Heero was playing computer games again./  
  
Quatre: /Why's Wufei look like he's just got one up on Heero?/  
  
Jolt: /I don't know.../  
  
Trowa: *leans in to look at Lady's game* Don't move that one- move that.  
  
Lady: *blink* No... *makes her move* See?  
  
Heero: *glares at Trowa warningly*  
  
Jolt: *blink* /What're they doing, chess?/  
  
Quatre: /Lady said mancala. She's pretty good at it./  
  
Jolt: /Oh yeah. That's right./  
  
Duo: Damn. My crayon broke.  
  
Lady & Trowa: *look up & sweatdrop, along with everyone else*  
  
Jolt: Crayons aren't good for art. Try Prisma Color.  
  
Wufei: *rolls his eyes* Please don't encourage him.  
  
Duo: *brightens* You got any on you?  
  
Jolt: _ No! They're the top artist pencils! Why would I carry them with me? THEY COST ONE DOLLAR A PIECE!!! ::which is a lot for a pencil:: Though I probably have some in my AHS...  
  
Duo: o_o *blinks* Ok.... sorry... *quickly finds a new crayon*  
  
Lady: AHS?  
  
Jolt: Author Hammer Space. Don't you have one?  
  
Lady: Hm? OHHH that. I don't really think about it. I have my snap-zap as a retrieval device so I don't really have to worry about it.  
  
Jolt: *as if she understands* Oh. *blink*  
  
Duo: *snickering* Hey, Heero don't you keep your guns in the Hammer Space sown into your spandex?  
  
Heero: *shoots worlds worst deathglare at Duo*  
  
Lady: *snickers*  
  
Jolt: ...  
  
Wufei: *smiles slightly, enjoying Yuy's embarrassment especially now.*  
  
Quatre: *finds the rest of the restaurant very interesting*  
  
Trowa: *trying VERY hard not to offend anybody again...*  
  
Jolt: /He's just jealous because Heero's the star of the series and he's the most minor of the pilots./  
  
Quatre: /Who's the most minor?/  
  
Jolt: /Of the pilots? Wufei./  
  
Quatre: /Hmmm... I can see that.../ *grins at her* /Don't ever tell HIM that, though./  
  
Jolt: /Don't worry. I'm not THAT suicidal./  
  
Duo: *sees the interesting exchange they seem to be having- but they're not talking? What the heck is up? Gives them an odd look*  
  
Jolt: *glances over at Duo* Yes, you missed something.  
  
Duo: That's what I thought.  
  
Jolt: Mm-hmm.  
  
Lady: *eyes widen, staring at the palm* WHAT!? No WAY!! You cheating machine!! That's it- it's official- ALL PALMS CHEAT AT MANCALA!  
  
Jolt: *stares at Lady along with everyone else*  
  
Heero: It does.  
  
Jolt: *stares at Heero and blinks*  
  
   
  
Lady: T__T *still lamenting the loss of her brilliant move due to the evil palm*  
  
Jolt: Eh heh. ^_^;;;  
  
Quatre: *kisses the sweat away*  
  
Jolt: ^_O ::that didn't quite sound right.::  
  
Duo: Ewww....  
  
Lady: My thoughts exactly... *sweatdrop*  
  
Jolt: This is getting very weird.  
  
Heero: *looks away, turning ever so slightly pink*  
  
Jolt: *blink*  
  
Wufei: *looks as though he's laughing at Heero on the inside... earns himself a deathglare*  
  
Jolt: Er, right.  
  
Trowa: ... *catching on but he's not saying ANYTHING. Too dangerous.*  
  
Jolt: *glances around uncomfortably*  
  
Duo: *crosses his arms over his chest and sulks* What's the big joke here? Why is everyone acting so weird, HM!?  
  
Jolt: You're so clueless sometimes.  
  
Quatre: *gives her shoulder a squeeze*  
  
Trowa: Hai.  
  
Jolt: *glances over at Quatre and grins*  
  
Quatre: *smiles back dazzlingly*  
  
Jolt: *melts*  
  
Duo: *sees this* ...ARGH! *flops forward onto the table* Why does nobody tell me anything?!  
  
Jolt: Because it probably still wouldn't help.  
  
Lady: *blinks up at him as she closes the palm* D-kun? If you missed something then I did, too.  
  
All: *laugh at Duo's expense*  
  
Jolt: *looks satisfied*  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
Jolt: *grins*  
  
*the waitress brings their ice cream- finally!*  
  
Jolt: Oh, I forgot about that.  
  
Duo: You FORGOT about FOOD?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell no baka there is more to life than food!  
  
Jolt: How do you stay so skinny?  
  
   
  
Duo: High metabolism.  
  
Jolt: Ah.  
  
   
  
Wufei: It takes a lot of energy to run that baka brain and keep that baka braid healthy.  
  
Jolt: Wufei, you're overusing baka.  
  
Wufei: *glares* Jolt no baka. Fine. Maxwell kisama.  
  
Duo: O_O HEY!!! That's not nice!  
  
Lady: Oi, Wufei! That was harsh!  
  
Heero: *sneaks teensy glares at Duo over his ice cream*  
  
Wufei: She said not to use baka. Kisama works just as well.  
  
Quatre: Maxwell no baka is Maxwell you baka.  
  
Jolt: *hits Wufei over head*  
  
Wufei: ITAI!  
  
Lady: thank you, Jolt. There, see? *sticks her tongue out at Wufei*  
  
*Now Heero is sneaking glares at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *GLARES at Jolt, rubbing his aching head, then sees Heero glaring at him and glares back*  
  
Lady: *sees the two next to her glaring at each other* Oi, you two- cut it out!  
  
Heero: *shoots one final glare at Wufei and obeys, focusing on his ice cream*  
  
Wufei: *smirks, obviously laughing inwardly again and turns to his ice cream as well*  
  
Jolt: ....  
  
   
  
Quatre: /Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh.... I think I get it./  
  
Jolt: /Really? Do tell!/  
  
Quatre: /I think Heero's jealous./  
  
Jolt: /Of _Wufei_??/  
  
Quatre: /Of everyone! He glared at Trowa and Duo and Wufei- /  
  
Jolt: /How come? Do you know?/  
  
Quatre: *shoots questioning look at Trowa* /I'm asking./  
  
Jolt: /Ok.../  
  
Trowa: *catches it. Looks directly to his other side. Lady.*  
  
Jolt: ...  
  
Quatre: /Ah./ *now exchanges a slightly worried look with Trowa, who indicates that he's staying out of it.*  
  
Jolt: *confused*  
  
Quatre: /I think Heero likes Lady./  
  
Jolt: O_O /No kidding??!! I think Lady likes Heero!/  
  
Quatre: /Sh! Not so big! You do?/ *curious*  
  
Jolt: /Her last two icons at least have been of Heero!/  
  
Duo: *sees Jolt's wide eyes & the convo she and Quatre seem to be having with their eyes. Gives them an odd look again & then goes back to wolfing his ice cream*  
  
Quatre: /Interesting.../  
  
Jolt: /Yeah!! And the one up now is a cute chibi picture!!/  
  
Quatre: o_O**** /A chibi??? Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaayyyy.../  
  
Jolt: /Yeah, and in it chibi Heero's shirt is kinda _low_ on one shoulder./  
  
Quatre: O-o /... did I really want to know that?/  
  
Jolt: /And he's got one of those mega-kawaii cute innocent looks on his face!/  
  
Quatre: /You're right. She's got it bad./  
  
Jolt: /And how she was happy when I hit Wufei who just _happened_ to be fighting with Heero, and how she made them stop, and how she took the palm pilot, and suggested going out for ice cream!!  
  
Quatre: *watching them down at the end of the table, who have started to bicker and glares are running rampant* /So what do we do?/  
  
Jolt: *grins* /Slumber party, what else?/  
  
   
  
Quatre: O_O *looks shocked* /S-S-S-S-Sl-Slu-Sl-/  
  
Jolt: /Yes, a slumber party. Gets two things in one, ne? *winks suggestively*  
  
Quatre: *looks a little shocked like-* /We can DO that?/  
  
Jolt: /Uhhh, YEAH!/  
  
Quatre: SUGOI!  
  
*All stare at Quatre*  
  
Jolt: o_O *quickly covers his mouth* Excuse him. Hehehe..  
  
Quatre: *mega blush*  
  
Jolt: /Anyhow.../  
  
Duo: Something wrong, Q-man?  
  
Jolt: What're you all looking at?? Back! Back! Back to the caves you came from!  
  
Lady: o_0 RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT. *goes back to her ice cream, moving away slightly which means closer to Heero*  
  
Trowa: ... *gives Quatre that 'you're an idiot' look*  
  
Quatre: *laughs nervously* /Whoops.../  
  
Jolt: I said BACK!!! *whaps Trowa on the head* Back I say, back, BACK!!! Back to your ice creams!!  
  
Trowa: Itai! Hey! *glares at her and rubs his head, going back to his ice cream sulkily*  
  
Jolt: And stay there!!  
  
Lady: Poor Tro-chan... *pats him on the shoulder, earning poor Tro-chan a glare from Heero*  
  
Jolt: /A~hem. Anyhow... Where were we?/  
  
Quatre: /Right... The sl-sl-slu-sl-/  
  
Jolt: /Slumber party?/  
  
   
  
Quatre: /*cough* Uh, right. What you said. How do we set it up?/  
  
Jolt: /Just tell them we're having a slumber party. Their faces should be pretty funny.../  
  
Quatre: /Uh uh. You do it. I'll get out the video camera./ *lifts one up out of hammer space, ready to start shooting*  
  
Jolt: /That's a little big.../ *pulls out hidden camera disguised as a watch from AHS* /Here, put this on and point./  
  
Quatre: /Sugoi.../ *examines it, gets the hang of it and puts it on, striking a seemingly casual pose, watch aimed directly at the group*  
  
Jolt: *looks around at everyone and smiles* Hiiiii.  
  
*all look up*  
  
Wufei: You want something, onna?  
  
Duo: Wuzzup, Jolt?  
  
Trowa: *shoots Quatre a quizzical glance and Quatre merely smiles in return*  
  
Heero: *shoots Jolt an odd look*  
  
Jolt: *hits Wufei over the head with dull side of an axe* Slumber party tonight, you're all coming.  
  
All: ... (this is the calm before the storm)  
  
All: WE WHAT!??!?!?!?  
  
Jolt: *casually* Wufei, you're still conscious.  
  
Wufei: *blinking...still blinking.... he appears to be in shock...*  
  
Lady: Fei, if you nosebleed all over the table, I will kill you.  
  
Jolt: *blink* That was effective. *smiling* I like my axe...  
  
Lady: Very. *still very calm* Whose house? Yours or mine- *indicates the other boys* A.k.a. Quatre's.  
  
Duo: Hmmm... *thinking hentai thoughts... eyes both girls...* ITAI!  
  
Heero: *GLARING at Duo as Duo rubs his shin beneath the table*  
  
Jolt: *slams Duo's head into table* Quatre's.  
  
Lady: Sugoi. *grins* We can have a big slumber party in the living room!!  
  
Jolt: *smiles* Exactly!  
  
   
  
*both girls get excited*  
  
Duo: *whimpers & rubs his head and shin, both of which ache painfully* How come we never have slumber parties when it's just us 6?  
  
Lady: *shrugs* I hadn't thought of it. But Du-kun we all live there- if you think about it, we have slumber parties EVERY DAY. ...  
  
   
  
Heero: *glaring at Duo*  
  
Jolt: *sigh* *hands Duo crayons and paper*  
  
Duo: ^__^ *accepts them and starts drawing again happily*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: *puts his arm down* /I think I got it.../ *wicked grin* /Want me to leave it on?/  
  
Jolt: /Great idea./ *smiles*  
  
Quatre: *smiles back*  
  
Jolt: Ok, let's go!  
  
   
  
*no complaints- they all get up, Lady depositing a check on the table and they walk outside to look normal before she snaps her fingers, transporting them to SOMEWHERE*  
  
(It's BIG and white in the middle of palatial gardens with everything you can possibly imagine. Author space is cheaper than real space *sigh*)  
  
Lady: *eyes all bright and happy* My little house...  
  
Duo: What are you talking about? That's the most big-assed house I've ever SEEN!  
  
Jolt: *looks around* This is your house?  
  
Lady: *glares at Duo* Hai..  
  
Jolt: *shrugs* Cool. So are we sleeping here?  
  
Lady: Hai, if you want. The boys rooms are upstairs in the left wing. Mine is in the right, but we can all sleep downstairs in the living room.  
  
Jolt: Sure.  
  
Duo: YAY! SLUMBER PARTY! WHAHAHA! *goes running up the drive to get his sleeping bag, change into his pajamas find all his scary movies and be the first one to get at the snacks*  
  
Jolt: *aside to Lady* You got many closets in the living room?  
  
Lady: *blink* Not especially many, why?  
  
Jolt: Oh, no reason, no reason. Come on, let's go in! *pushes everyone inside*  
  
*all shrug and comply*  
  
Wufei: MUST I be a part of this?  
  
Jolt: Yes.  
  
Lady: YES, Wuffie. Slumber parties are fun and it won't be if you're not there! *makes big puppy eyes*  
  
Wufei: *glares at her* You just want to be able to whack me with your stupid pillow, don't you?  
  
Lady: *grin* You know me so well, Fei...  
  
Jolt: Hmmm..... Idea....  
  
Lady: *aside to Jolt* Hell yes, we can have a pillow fight. There are STACKS upstairs.  
  
Jolt: *grins* /This should be fun.../  
  
Heero: *glares at Wufei as the boys traipse up the stairs to the left wing*  
  
Wufei: *turns around to glare back and says something, which is lost as they turn the corner*  
  
Jolt: /Eh, Quatre?/  
  
Quatre: *from upstairs* /yeah?/  
  
Jolt: /Yeah./  
  
Quatre: /?/  
  
Jolt: /You'll see./  
  
Lady: Come on, *leads her up the steps to the right wing so they can get changed and such*  
  
Jolt: *follows* Great place you've got here.  
  
Lady: Thanks. I let my imagination run wild and this is the result. Sort of a dream house, ya know?  
  
Jolt: Yeah. *snaps fingers and is in pajamas*  
  
   
  
Lady: *likewise- pig pajamas!!!!!* ^__^  
  
Jolt: *blink* Eh heh. ^_^ *in _very_ large _oversized_ T-shirt*  
  
Lady: ^__^ *opens a closet to yank out a sleeping bag and pulls a couple of pillows off the bed* You need some or can you whip something up?  
  
Jolt: I'm fine. *pulls sleeping bag and pillow out of AHS*  
  
Lady: *smile* Great, then we're good to go! But we better hurry otherwise Duo will-  
  
Duo: SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they can all hear him thumping down the stairs to the kitchen*  
  
   
  
Jolt: Right. *runs down stairs* I claim this spot!! *throws down sleeping bag*  
  
(You're gonna see more couches, chairs, some end table, decorations and a nice big TV with a case of anime tapes beside it, *wink*)  
  
Lady: *quickly follows, throws her sleeping bag on the big poofy marshmallow type couch* Claim these first- they're better and go faster. Excuse me- *takes off for the kitchen after Duo before he overloads the popcorn maker- again*  
  
Jolt: *tosses pillow on puffy couch near-by and looks around*  
  
Duo: WAHAHAHA! DIE, POPCORN!  
  
Lady: DUO! *sounds of a scuffle*  
  
Jolt: Oh Qua~tre  
  
*Heero and Trowa traipse downstairs, holding their bags... they seem a little alarmed at first at the noises coming from the kitchen but then come the rest of the way down, unperturbed*  
  
Quatre: *quickly follows- in kawaii red pajamas- a button up shirt and shorts*  
  
Jolt: ^-^ Kawaii!  
  
Quatre: *blush* Thanks. You too. *eyes widen a tad at her big tee look. He can't believe his luck!*  
  
Jolt: ^-^  
  
Heero: Hn. *sets down his stuff on the last couch and heads to the kitchen in PS mode.*  
  
Lady: Duo- give me the kernels!  
  
Duo: WHAHAHA! NO! Shinigami can make popcorn- OW! Lady gerroff!!  
  
Lady: No, now hand 'em over!  
  
Jolt: *blinks at the kitchen*  
  
Trowa: *unperturbed, settles in the coffee table* This happens a lot. Don't worry about them- they'll be fine.  
  
Jolt: Ok.  
  
(Trowa's in a NICE white muscle shirt (damn does he have muscles...) and long navy bottoms.)  
  
Jolt: Why don't you just bring the food out here?  
  
Duo: Huh? Hee- OWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME!! OWWWWWW! MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITAI, you sadistic Japanese kamikaze pilot- ITAI!  
  
Jolt: *blink* Never mind. I wonder what Heero's doing. Or what Duo _did_.  
  
Quatre: *calmly* I'm sure everything's alright.  
  
Jolt: Probably. *looks over at Quatre* Come on! Put your sleeping bag down.  
  
Heero: *leads Duo, still yelling, out by his ear and deposits him on the pile of black that is his sleeping bag* Stay OUT of MY kitchen. *marches back, closing the door behind him*  
  
All: *stare & sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: Er... right... *drops it and busies himself setting it up at the foot of Jolt's couch*  
  
Jolt: *snaps fingers and table of food appears in center of room* Ok, everyone OUT of the kitchen!  
  
Heero: *pokes head out, DEATHGLARING at Jolt*  
  
Jolt: *grabs Heero by arm and drags him out*  
  
Lady: *comes out behind him* Sorry, Jolt. You've got to understand- Heero's the resident chef. He likes cooking and getting praised for it.  
  
Duo: *launches himself at the table of food*  
  
Jolt: *in monotone* All bow to the great suicidal chef. Letting Heero near butcher knives, what a trip.  
  
Heero: *deathglares while the others laugh, not unkindly*  
  
Lady: *still giggling, puts a hand on his shoulder* C'mon, Hee-kun. Just think of it as a night off, huh?  
  
Jolt: So, what should we do first?  
  
Duo: *around a mouthful of food* MOVIES!!!!!  
  
Lady: *snapping* No, first we need Wufei.  
  
Jolt: *looking around* Where'd he go? Or did he never come down. *yelling* Wufei, get your butt down here NOW!!!  
  
Lady: *grumbling* I bet the baka's still in his room... *muttering* I'll go get him... *marches upstairs* OI! Wu-man!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
   
  
Lady: *banging on Wu's door* Oi! Get your lazy ass down there! We're all waiting for you!  
  
Wufei: I am NOT coming out in these- these- You didn't do the laundry again, did you?!  
  
Lady: *snappishly* I don't DO the laundry at all, Fei! Those damn machines don't listen to me. Trowa's got laundry duty, you know that. If you've got a complaint, take it up with him.  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Jolt: *from downstairs* Just drag him down!  
  
   
  
Lady: *softening & ignoring Jolt* Fei, come on. Those pajamas are NOT that bad.  
  
Wufei: *sulkily opens the door, standing there in black and red silk pajamas with dragons on them- his problem is that the buttons start VERY low leaving a big v-neck of bare chest*  
  
Lady: *blinks and stares* No, they're not bad AT ALL. *winks at him* I betcha Sally would like 'em.  
  
Wufei: *colors and drags his sleeping bag and pillow out, muttering angrily as he drags them downstairs*  
  
Lady: *follows, grinning*  
  
Jolt: *stares at Wufei* Cool kawaii clothes, Wufei.  
  
Duo: *whistles and grins, teasing* Ahumina!  
  
Jolt: Anyhow, movie!  
  
Trowa: *sees the 'jammies and groans* Wufei... Now I'm going to have to wash those! Do have any idea how much work that is!? They have to be dry cleaned!  
  
Wufei: I've got a bone to pick with you, Barton.  
  
Jolt: He~llo! Movie?  
  
Duo: HAI! MOVIE! *shoves one in the VCR*  
  
Heero: *glaring at Wufei from a distance*  
  
Jolt: Umm, shouldn't we agree on a movie first?  
  
Lady: *plops down on her couch, a bowl of mixed snacks beside her* Roll tape! Don't worry- Duo's actually got pretty good taste in flicks.  
  
Jolt: So what're we watching?  
  
Duo: ...I dunno yet. I just shoved in a mixed tape. *grabs a BIG bowl of snacks & starts munching*  
  
Jolt: *facefault* A mixed tape?  
  
Wufei: *groans* Maxwell makes copies of all his favorite movies and crams them onto tapes.  
  
Jolt: Oh. *shrugs and hops on couch with Quatre and darkens lights*  
  
Heero: Hn. *has spread out a few feet in front of Lady's couch, daring anyone to get too close. Now he leans back against it and reaches up for the snack bowl, deftly taking some*  
  
Lady: Oi! *makes a grab- misses- slides on slippery sleeping bag and come crashing down next to him.* OOF. Itai.  
  
Trowa: *blink* You ok?  
  
Jolt: *watches them* /This should work out perfectly./  
  
Lady: Fine... *rubs her sore bottom, pigtails flying- reaches across and grabs the bowl back from Heero* Get your own. *sticks her tongue out and grins*  
  
Jolt: /Eh heh. I hope./  
  
   
  
Quatre: *also watching* /This may be easier than we expected./ *sees the movie title come up- eyes widen* Duo, wasn't this supposed to be a REALLY scary, gory movie?  
  
Jolt: Hm? What is it?  
  
Duo: YUP! *grins wickedly*  
  
Wufei: *glares at the little scuffle Heero and Lady are making* Duo, move your head, it's blocking the TV.  
  
Jolt: Huh? What's the movie? Which is it?  
  
Duo: *in creepy voice, approaching a cowering Quatre in the dark* I KNOW What You DID Last Summer!  
  
Jolt: Oh, that's a scary movie.  
  
Quatre: EEP! *hides behind Jolt*  
  
Jolt: -_- *pulls Quatre out and puts him back beside her*  
  
Wufei: *scornfully* Yeah, I know what you guys did last summer, too- now play the damn movie, weaklings! You can stop cowering Quatre, it's not that bad.  
  
Jolt: Yeah Quatre, I've seen it before  
  
Quatre: *comes out, wide-eyed and then slowly leans over to lean against her as the movie starts*  
  
Jolt: /But I still might get scared.../ *looks over at Quatre suggestively*  
  
Quatre: /Yeah?/ *looks up hopefully*  
  
Jolt: /Yeah.../ ~.^  
  
*much scuffling over by Heero and Lady- it's official- it's a food fight*  
  
Wufei: *glares at Heero and Lady* Yuy! Lye! Stop being such bakas and settle down!  
  
Duo: Hai, you're ruining the mood!  
  
*Trowa gets hit by stray pretzel*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Lady: HAH! *throws a face full of chips at Heero*  
  
Jolt: /The plan seems to be working. After movie will be phase two.../  
  
Heero: *grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulling it away enough to dump a handful of popcorn down it*  
  
Lady: O_O HENTAI! *tips the bowl over his head*  
  
*all turn to look- rather interested despite themselves*  
  
Jolt: /...Party games.../  
  
Quatre: /Ooh, fun. Spin the Bottle? Truth or Dare?/ *grin* /Suck and Blow?/  
  
Jolt: /Seven in heaven.../  
  
Heero: *they're both still laughing as Heero shakes his head, flinging food everywhere and picks up a pillow to smother Lady with it*  
  
Jolt: *looks over at Quatre and grins evilly, then hits him in the side with her pillow*  
  
Wufei: *grumbling angrily, moves up to sit with Trowa and Duo*  
  
Quatre: /I don't know that one-/ *gets the pillow in his gut* Huh!? *blinks at her, wide-eyed*  
  
Jolt: *smiles* C'mon, let's have a little fun.  
  
Quatre: Alright... *pulls a pillow seemingly out of nowhere and thwaps her with it*  
  
Jolt: *laughs and hits him back*  
  
Lady: *manages to get out from under the pillow a little- gasping* Let the games begin! *finds a pillow and hits Heero with it*  
  
Duo: Eh? *D-Radar picking this up* *eyes brighten* PILLOW FIGHT!!!!! *turns to Wufei and hits him over the head with his pillow*  
  
Trowa & Wufei: *Turn in fear- too late.*  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL NO BAKA! OMEO O KOROSU! *hits the devilishly cackling Shinigami with a pillow*  
  
*feathers fly*  
  
*Having just missed the beginning of the movie they all finally fall back, panting, amidst feathers and food*  
  
Quatre: *laughing- looks at TV screen- sees guy with hook gutting someone* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaps behind Jolt*  
  
   
  
Jolt: *pout* /That's what _I_ was supposed to be doing./ (  
  
Duo: Cool! *toddles over to sit in front of the TV again*  
  
Quatre: *sheepishly* /Eh heh... Yeah.../  
  
*Lady and Heero collapse back against a pile of couch cushions that ended up half off the couch, panting slightly. Lady hands the almost empty bowl out to Heero and he takes some, both settling back happily*  
  
Jolt: /They're getting along pretty well./  
  
Quatre: *shrug* /They really always have. They argue sometimes but I think really that they're best friends underneath it./  
  
Jolt: /All the easier for us to get them together... So you don't know what seven in heaven is?/  
  
Quatre: /Mhmm... No, I don't./ *wraps his arm around Jolt and pulls them both back to lean into the fluffy couch cushions*  
  
Jolt: *smiles and cuddles him* /It's a party game where a guy and a girl go into a closet for seven minutes.../  
  
Quatre: O_O *looks down at her, eyes wide*  
  
Jolt: *smiles at him, amused* /What we do is get Lady paired with everyone else first and then Heero last. That jealousy thing seems to work on him...  
  
Quatre: /...You don't want to do that... He may kill them... Um, what happens at the end of seven minutes?/  
  
Jolt: *shrugs* They come out.  
  
Quatre: /.../*looks at her suggestively* /Do WE HAVE to come out?/  
  
Jolt: /Yes, but who said we couldn't get our OWN closet afterwards?/  
  
Quatre: /...I LIKE this game./  
  
Jolt: /I thought you would./ ^_^  
  
*people scream on the screen and blood flies, courtesy of the dude with a fishhook*  
  
Lady: *whimpering* Ewwy...  
  
Jolt: *blink* *monotone* Ahhh. I'm scared. Hold me Quatre!  
  
Heero: *nudges Lady with his shoulder and hands her a Wing plushie, smiling when she takes it and hugs it tightly, staring at the screen in fear*  
  
Quatre: *obliges*  
  
Jolt: *monotone* ...Ahhh...  
  
Quatre: *squeezes her tightly and kisses the top of her head*  
  
Jolt: ^_^ *clings to Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *holds her closely, suddenly finding a new bravery born in his heart and that he can now watch, almost, without flinching*  
  
Jolt: Next time we should watch Exorcist. That's supposed to be the scariest movie of all times, and I haven't seen that one yet.  
  
Lady: My friends wanted to see that... Gah- *looks ill as more blood spills and she squeezes the Wing plushie*  
  
Jolt: *blink*  
  
Quatre: *makes a face at the goriness of it all*  
  
Jolt: *hugs Quatre*  
  
Duo: *stares at the screen, rapt, holding his own lil Deathscythe plushie*  
  
Jolt: *looks at Duo* -_-  
  
(Eh heh... Duo's jammies are a gray t-shirt and black boxers w/ lil scythes on them...)  
  
(Heero's in deep, navy pjs. Button up kind, like Lady's long sleeves & pants.)  
  
Quatre: *hugs Jolt back & they settle back to watch some more*  
  
Jolt: *smiles contentedly*  
  
Quatre: *same smile*  
  
Heero: *sees them... eyes flicker to Lady and back to them and then guiltily back to TV... she sees nothing...*  
  
Jolt: *notices and grins*  
  
Quatre: /Eh?/  
  
Jolt: /Heero was looking from us to Lady./  
  
   
  
Quatre: *lil startled* /Oh./ *looks over* /Think maybe he's getting some ideas?/  
  
Jolt: /Oh yeah./  
  
Quatre: *watches them for a moment* /He's not doing anything about it. Is he- blushing?/  
  
Jolt: *smiles and squints at Heero* /Yeah. And movie's almost over, so we can play party games./  
  
Quatre: /Sugoi./  
  
*as if on cue, credits roll*  
  
Duo: Aw, it's over... *whining- perks up* I have the sequel in here somewhere- *starts digging though tapes*  
  
Jolt: *facefault*  
  
Wufei: *a little pale...voice is a tad weak* Duo we do NOT need to go through that again.  
  
Lady: Oi... *rolls eyes* The sequel's not that great, Duo- give it a rest.  
  
Jolt: *looks over at Wufei* Were you scared??  
  
Wufei: ...NO.  
  
Jolt: *grins* Su~ure.  
  
Trowa: *small smile on his face- he wasn't*  
  
Jolt: *grins* /Now the real fun begins.../  
  
Quatre: *holds up wrist watch, grinning*  
  
Jolt: Anyone up for party games?  
  
Duo: *eyes light* YEAH!  
  
Others: *voice agreement*  
  
Jolt: ^_^ Go~od. Now what should we play first?  
  
Duo: TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
Jolt: *knocked backwards* Ok, Truth or Dare.  
  
*everyone forms a circle*  
  
Quatre: *helps her sit back up, slightly worried*  
  
Jolt: Ok Duo, you go first  
  
Duo: Okay... *looks around critically and the others all back and look away* Wufei! Truth or Dare?  
  
Jolt: This should be fun! ^_^  
  
   
  
Wufei: Truth.  
  
Duo: Were you really scared?  
  
Wufei: ...What are the rules of this again?  
  
Jolt: *mondo grin* I'll explain. If you choose truth or dare, you have to do what you're told to do, no exceptions, SO THERE!!!!  
  
Wufei: ...I hate you.  
  
*all grin*  
  
Jolt: ^_^ I know  
  
Duo: So c'mon, Wufei! You HAVE to do it.  
  
Wufei: ...yes...  
  
Lady: I beg pardon?  
  
Wufei: YES, alright?!  
  
Jolt: ^_^ I KNEW it!!  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Jolt: O_O Uh-oh.  
  
Wufei: *evil grin* Jolt. Truth or Dare.  
  
Jolt: Truth.  
  
   
  
Wufei: What's the one thing you don't like about Quatre?  
  
Lady: Oi! Unfair! That's mean, Wufei!  
  
Jolt: *facefault*  
  
Duo: *groans* Lady!  
  
Jolt: ummm....  
  
Trowa: Lady has a sort-of sixth sense for other people's feelings... she hates disharmony and seeing people hurt.  
  
Lady: *glowers at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Too late. She has to answer it.  
  
Jolt: *blink* Whoa Trowa, you just said a lot.  
  
Heero: *glares at Wufei on Lady's behalf*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Lady: Yeah, Trowa's like a walking dictionary. Every so often he spouts something out like that.  
  
Jolt: Ummm, those yaoi Quatre fics. *hentai thoughts* Kinda.  
  
*all facefault*  
  
Quatre: P-pardon?  
  
Jolt: *blink*  
  
Lady: Er, I'd like a lil explanation on that, too...  
  
Jolt: You didn't know about those?  
  
Quatre: I didn't!  
  
Jolt: Oh.  
  
Lady: *sweatdrop* (my Quattie's innocent- the others know)  
  
Jolt: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: *wide-eyed*  
  
Jolt: ...  
  
   
  
Trowa: *pats Quatre's shoulder* We'll tell you about it when you're older.  
  
Jolt: ....  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Jolt: /Don't read NC-17./  
  
Quatre: /...I wasn't going to, I'm only 16.../  
  
Jolt: /Especially if it's 1X4.../  
  
Quatre: *eyes widen to saucers* /B-Beg pardon?!?!/  
  
Jolt: /And if it takes place after Relena dumps Heero./  
  
Lady: *senses what's going on. coughs.* Ahem. No private convos please. We'd like to keep this moving.  
  
Quatre: *eyes somehow get even bigger*  
  
Jolt: ...  
  
Wufei: Your turn, baka  
  
Jolt: /And has the word blowjob in it.../  
  
Quatre: LADY!  
  
   
  
Jolt: *looks around*  
  
Lady: *blinks as a flood of Quattie's thoughts come through, breaking the barrier she so carefully set up* Woah- woah- Quattie! Calm down! It's no big deal!  
  
Jolt: ...  
  
Heero: *looks concerned at the strain Lady's showing.*  
  
Lady: Quatre CALM DOWN. She was JOKING. Please, you're giving me a headache!  
  
Jolt: *glances at Heero and looks quickly down*  
  
Quatre: *eyes flicker to Heero*  
  
Lady: *eyes widen*  
  
   
  
Jolt: /It was a hell of a fic though./  
  
Lady: /Jolt! You're frigging scaring him!/  
  
Jolt: ....  
  
Lady: *aside* /What's the URL? Now I'm curious.../  
  
Jolt: /I don't know, but I could find out if you wanted using full-text search./  
  
*staring at Lady in concern, disappears to the kitchen*  
  
Lady: /Sugoi- I can search it. What's the phrase?/  
  
Quatre: *eyes nervously flicker to Heero again as he leaves*  
  
Jolt: Eh heh. That's ok, I'll search it.  
  
Lady: *looks directly at Quatre, pinning him down* /Quat? Is there something you want to tell me?/  
  
Jolt: *looks down*  
  
Quatre: *freezes up under her cold stare*  
  
Jolt: ....  
  
Duo: *looks between them all, completely lost. Looks to Trowa and Wufei, who shake their heads, no.*  
  
Lady: *looks to Jolt* /You two are hiding something. I thought there was an odd tinge on that thought barrage./  
  
Jolt: *glares at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *snapping* What are you looking at ME for?  
  
Jolt: *looks down again* /...I found it if you want it.../  
  
Lady: /Yes please./ *looks at them both suspiciously as Heero returns. Slowly she releases Quatre and throws up another wall* I'm going to find out what it is later. No tricks, got it?  
  
Heero: *hands her a glass of water and a pain reliever*  
  
Jolt: ...  
  
Quatre: /Phew... close... gomen... that's a good sign though.../  
  
Lady: *smiles at him gratefully and accepts them both, taking the pill*  
  
Jolt: ... *continues looking down*  
  
Trowa: *coughs*  
  
Jolt: *suddenly looks up with evil look in eye* Heero! Truth or Dare!  
  
Heero: *head snaps up. Something in her tone of voice sets him on alert* Dare.  
  
Duo: Cool. First dare of the night.  
  
Jolt: *sly look in eye* I dare you not to make any objections in any of the party games for the rest of the night.  
  
Heero: *giving her an odd look* Beg pardon?  
  
Quatre: *realizes what she's doing and starts cracking up, trying furiously to hold it in and drawing odd looks from the others*  
  
Jolt: don't make any objections about what you or anyone else does in these games for the rest of the night.  
  
Heero: *not seeing any problem with this* Ok. *shrug* Duo. Truth or Dare.  
  
Jolt: *smirks satisfactorily*  
  
Duo: Dare!  
  
Heero: Don't eat anything for the rest of the night unless Wufei or I approve it.  
  
Duo: NANI!?!?  
  
Lady: *begins to snicker*  
  
Wufei: *grins wolfishly at Duo, liking this dare*  
  
Jolt: ^_^ I guess that would make it Duo's turn again.  
  
Duo: *mutters angrily* Lady. Truth or Dare.  
  
Jolt: *looks at Lady*  
  
Lady: ...Truth.  
  
   
  
Duo: Ok. ... What's the most hentai dream you've ever had? *waits eagerly*  
  
Jolt: *rolls eyes*  
  
Lady: *glares at him* *smiles too sweetly* You're out of luck. You asked the wrong question bucko.  
  
Duo: Eh? *facefaults*  
  
Lady: I don't have hentai DREAMS, I have hentai THOUGHTS. I have never had a hentai dream. End of discussion.  
  
Jolt: *stares*  
  
Heero: *smirks, knowing she's outsmarted Duo*  
  
Wufei: Good one.  
  
Duo: Kuso.  
  
Trowa: *small smile*  
  
Jolt: *blink* I guess it's your turn, Lady  
  
Quatre: *chuckles*  
  
Lady: *evil, evil, EVIL glint in eye* Heero. Truth or Dare?  
  
Heero: *not liking this. She knows too much. Glares warningly at her* Dare.  
  
Lady: Yes! I was hoping you'd say that!  
  
Jolt: Hmmm...  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops & begins to look afraid.* I'm screwed, aren't I?  
  
Wufei: Yup. Looks like you are, Yuy.  
  
Heero: *glares at him.*  
  
Lady: Heero, I dare you to strip down and walk around in Wufei's Zen garden.  
  
Jolt: ^_^  
  
Wufei: Hey! Now THAT's unfair!  
  
Jolt: Shut it, Wufei  
  
Lady: *wicked grin* No callbacks. I want to see this.  
  
Duo: HENTAI THOUGHT!  
  
Lady: *thwaps Duo upside the head*  
  
Heero: Hn... Fine. *gets up and they all follow outside*  
  
Jolt: This should be fun!  
  
Lady: *rubs hands together eagerly* Where's my camera?  
  
Duo: Hen- *stops at the glare* I'll go get it for you.  
  
Jolt: Don't worry about that. It's taken care of.  
  
Quatre: *smile. Finds another casual position with one arm wrapped around Jolt's waist*  
  
Jolt: *smiles devilishly*  
  
   
  
Lady: *gives them an odd look.* Whatever you say. Come on, Yuy. Strip.  
  
Heero: Hn... *stands at the edge of the garden and begins to nicely unbutton his top*  
  
Wufei: *muttering* My poor garden...  
  
Duo: Whoo! *lets out a whistle- he loves to tease* Take it OFF!  
  
Jolt: *glances over at Duo and shrugs*  
  
Lady: *watches, a smile on her face*  
  
Heero: HN. *glares at Duo, but gives up and just pulls the shirt off over his head*  
  
Jolt: Duo, you seem to be enjoying this a little too much.  
  
Lady: *lets out a whistle of her own* Nice washboard abs there, Mr PS!  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: *teasingly* She's right, Yuy. You been working out?  
  
Heero: *shoots them a cool, melting look and flexes, making the very nice abs ripple before neatly folding his pajama top and dropping it, a slight smile beginning to touch his lips*  
  
Jolt: *blink* That can't be good...  
  
Quatre: *squeezes around her waist*  
  
Jolt: ^_^  
  
*Lady, Duo and Wufei continue to catcall, some more voraciously than others, as Heero drops his pants, boldly standing before them in his undies, arms on his hips*  
  
Heero: Is this enough for you?  
  
Jolt: *stares*  
  
Lady: *blinks, looks at her fellow spectators dazedly* What do you guys think?  
  
Jolt: *evil smirk* No.  
  
Quatre: *squeezes again, looking down at her a tad unhappily*  
  
Lady: *wavers, undecided*  
  
Wufei: Go ahead, Yuy. Take it all off.  
  
Jolt: *looks at Quatre, evil glint in eye*  
  
Quatre: *looks at her questioningly*  
  
Trowa: *sees this and figures what Jolt may want to do- starts laughing quietly*  
  
Jolt: *turns back and watches* /This is working perfectly. And Heero can't complain about anything./  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes and drops them*  
  
*a multitude of reactions from the group, including a coughing fit from Lady, cheering from Wufei and Duo, more laughter from Trowa and a furious blush from Quatre*  
  
Heero: *raises his arms up, he knows he looks good. He parades around for a moment, showing off, milking it for all it's worth.*  
  
Jolt: *blink* That's unexpected.  
  
Trowa: Not really. He likes performing. *others nod vigorously*  
  
Jolt: .oh.  
  
Wufei: Oi, Yuy! Stop parading around like a queen- Do that dare!  
  
Heero: Alright- but you're never going to see this again! *grins at them all as he turns, stepping into the cool sand*  
  
Lady: *blinks happily* Ok, that's it. Heero wins the ass war, hands down.  
  
Jolt: *glances at Lady and smiles happily*  
  
Duo: Hey! No way! My ass is cuter!  
  
Wufei: I strongly disagree!  
  
Jolt: And you would know?  
  
Trowa: No way-  
  
Quatre: *pouting* I thought mine was cuter...  
  
Jolt: This is just getting plain weird.  
  
Lady: *ignores them, her eyes never leaving Heero as he completes his dare and dresses- they never notice*  
  
(there's an ass war. You know- whose got the cutest butt? They each kinda want it to be them... *sweatdrop* Testosterone and competition, you know.)  
  
Jolt: *notices Heero is dressed* Ok, let's go inside.  
  
Others: *they notice that they missed it* Damn.  
  
Lady: *smirks*  
  
*all walk back inside*  
  
Jolt: Ok, Heero, your turn.  
  
Heero: *brushes past Lady on his way in and she jumps, looking shocked*  
  
Jolt: *smirks*  
  
Lady: *staring, completely shell-shocked... had he whispered something... had he REALLY done that?!*  
  
Heero: *smirking, looking very self satisfied and relaxed* Alright. Quatre. Truth or Dare?  
  
Quatre: Uhhhhhhh... truth....  
  
Jolt: *looks up*  
  
Heero: *wicked grin, ignores Lady as she warily sits down next to him, as much space as she dares, eyeing him suspiciously and keeping a hand protectively between him and HER ass* Admit that you can't do everything.  
  
Quatre: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Duo: Good one, Heero!  
  
Wufei: I agree, excellent.  
  
Jolt: *looks from one to the other*  
  
Trowa: *looks pointedly at Quatre* I've been trying to get you to admit that for MONTHS.  
  
Lady: *smiling also* Quatre, you have a tendency to take the world and it's problems on your back. Admit that you can't fix everything.  
  
Quatre: ... *really thinks about this* I- I-  
  
*all lean in to hear*  
  
Quatre: I- I CAN'T do everything. I can't fix everyone's problems for them...  
  
Heero: *nods, satisfied*  
  
Quatre: *determined look* That doesn't mean I can't try!  
  
*all sweatdrop*  
  
Jolt: Ahhh, that's so cute! Your turn, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Uhhhhhh... Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Truth.  
  
Quatre: Who's the one girl you have a serious crush on?  
  
Trowa: *pales*  
  
Jolt: *leans in to hear*  
  
Lady: *looks very interested* Yes, let's hear this, Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Uhhh... *looks around for a way out. There is none.*  
  
Wufei: Spit it out, Barton.  
  
Lady *rolls eyes* Always one for niceties, eh, Fei?  
  
Trowa: ...Lady Une...  
  
Jolt: *facefault*  
  
Lady: *facefault*  
  
Duo: Wait- the good one or the evil psychotic bitch-o one?  
  
Trowa: *glares at him* She IS the nice one, you baka.  
  
Jolt: I'll...be...right...back. *runs to bathroom. Water can be heard*  
  
Quatre: *quickly runs after her, excusing himself, to see if she's alright*  
  
Wufei: Very interesting, Barton.  
  
Jolt: *comes back with slightly wet face and hair, Quatre beside her a few minutes later*  
  
Lady: You ok?  
  
Jolt: Yeah, sure, fine, perfect, no problem here, none at all, no just fine-  
  
Heero: Jolt, are you a little freaked out?  
  
Trowa: *looking a little hurt- yanks out his Heavyarms plushie*  
  
Jolt: Oh no, not at all, why would I be freaked out, no, I'm fine-  
  
Quatre: *nods and mouths 'yeah. she is'*  
  
Lady: *pats Trowa on the shoulder* It's alright, Trowa. I think you and she would look great together. *Ok, yeah, we're kinda stretching and humoring him a bit...*  
  
Jolt: Your turn, Trowa.  
  
Quatre: *coaxes Jolt to sit down again, this time with her in his lap*  
  
Jolt: *leans against Quatre*  
  
Trowa: *looks around* Alright... Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Dare.  
  
Trowa: I dare you to say yes to anything Duo wants to eat.  
  
Duo: WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
   
  
Heero: *jaw drops* Hey!  
  
Jolt: HA!!  
  
Lady: *starts giggling furiously*  
  
Jolt: *snickers*  
  
   
  
Quatre: Well that was unexpected.  
  
Wufei: What if I don't?  
  
Jolt: You have to!!  
  
Lady: *evil grin* Then we make you strip like Heero did only YOU have to parade up and down the block. Birthday suit and all. And remember- this is fangirl country. So think carefully.  
  
Wufei: ... fine.  
  
Jolt: Wufei's turn again  
  
Wufei: ...Jolt.  
  
Jolt: Again? Fine. Dare.  
  
Wufei: I dare you to kiss Yuy.  
  
Heero: O_0 WHAT?!  
  
Jolt: *blink* *shrugs* Ok, fine. *leans over and kisses Heero on the cheek before he can react* There. That was easy.  
  
Heero: ... *very sullen, retreats back in himself to GLARE at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Damn. I forgot to say on the lips.  
  
Jolt: I know. Heero. Truth or Dare  
  
Heero: ...*very unsure with this crowd* ...truth.  
  
Quatre: *looks VERY interested*  
  
   
  
Jolt: *sadistic smile on face* what girl do yo~u like?  
  
Heero: *GLARES at her*  
  
Jolt: *grins back*  
  
Wufei: *VERY sadistic smile on his face* Yes, Yuy. Let's hear it. Who do YOU like?  
  
Trowa: *pretending not to look just as interested- fails*  
  
Duo: Ten bucks says it's Relena!  
  
Jolt: I'm game.  
  
Wufei: I'll take that bet.  
  
Trowa & Quatre: Same.  
  
Lady: *blinks*  
  
Heero: *glares at them all*  
  
Jolt: *mondo grin*  
  
Duo: *looks at them all oddly, completely unaware that he is about to lose a good forty dollars*  
  
Heero: *takes a deep breath* I-I-  
  
Jolt: Hmmm...what does I rhyme with?  
  
*others who know burst into laughter*  
  
Lady & Duo: *give them WEIRD looks*  
  
Heero: *GLARES at them all*  
  
Jolt: *tries desperately to hold back laughter*  
  
Heero: *snappishly* FINE. Lye. I love Lye.  
  
Jolt: ^_^  
  
Lady: *squeaks as she realizes what that means- she stares at him*  
  
Duo: WHA-HA-!??!?!?!  
  
Jolt: I do believe you owe me 10 bucks.  
  
Wufei: *pokes Duo* I believe you owe us all 10 bucks.  
  
Jolt: Pay up.  
  
Duo: Wha- bu- no way! *looks from Heero to Lady, back to Heero again*  
  
Jolt: *grins*  
  
Heero: *won't meet Lady's eye*  
  
Jolt: Heero, your turn.  
  
Lady: *still staring at him. Suddenly she reaches over, tips his chin up with his finger and kisses him deeply*  
  
Jolt: O_O Never mind /I wasn't expecting THAT yet./  
  
Heero: *eyes widen, VERY surprised- then closes them and reaches a hand up to stroke her cheek. Distractedly he points at whoever's next to him*  
  
Jolt: Ok, time for seven in heaven!  
  
Duo: Really!?  
  
Jolt: Yep.  
  
Wufei: Uhhhh aren't we a tad disproportional?  
  
Jolt: Unfortunately since you don't have a girl with you, you have to go in with Wufei.  
  
Duo & Wufei: NANI!??!?!?!  
  
Jolt: ^_^  
  
Lady: *reaches out a magic authorpad to Jolt*  
  
Pad: Stupid. Invite Sally over. I want to watch Wufei squirm.  
  
Jolt: I don't know how to work this. Oh, like an invite??  
  
Pad: *magically erasing w/ new message* Just call her, damnit! Get Une and Hilde over while you're at it... It's a party... they can come for as long as they like, I really don't care...  
  
Jolt: Erm, ok. *blink* What exactly am I supposed to do with you?  
  
Pad: Zap me away?  
  
Wufei: What does it say, onna?  
  
Jolt: *blink* Whatever. *throws over shoulder which hits Wufei in the head & picks up phone*  
  
*The pad sort of disappears before hitting the wall, magically zapped back to Lady's office*  
  
Wufei: Ow... *rubs his head, glaring at her suspiciously*  
  
Jolt: Hi, Sally?. Hey, you wanna come over? We're having a sleep over at Lady's.. K! Great! See ya!  
  
Wufei: WHAT!? *falls backwards, Quatre neatly catches him*  
  
Wufei: You invited THE onna of all onnas here?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: *panicking* You can't! *looks down at his jammies in horror*  
  
Jolt: *dials* Hi, Hilde? Come on over, we're having a slumber party... K! See ya in a few!  
  
Duo: NANI!? Hey, wait, this is cool...  
  
Jolt: Hey there, Lady Une?. Hey, we're having a sleep over at Lady's and I know someone who really wants to see you...you can come? Great! See you in a bit!  
  
Trowa: !?!!!?!?!?!?!?! O_O  
  
Jolt: *hangs up phone and beams at everyone* Problem solved!  
  
*Wufei & Trowa are DEATH GLARING at her and Duo is looking thoughtful and evil*  
  
Jolt: ^_^  
  
Quatre: *steps in front of Jolt defensively*  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Jolt: I'll get it!  
  
Trowa & Wufei: *race upstairs to hide, change- do ANYTHING!*  
  
Jolt: *comes back accompanied by Hilde, Une and Sally* You know, you got here hella fast.  
  
Duo: Hey, babe! *reaches out to Hilde, who slaps it away*  
  
Hilde: Baka no hentai! I'm NOT sleeping over.  
  
Jolt: This doesn't look good for games. *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
Duo: Trust me, it's ok.  
  
Jolt: *runs upstairs and drags down Trowa and Wufei*  
  
   
  
Announcer: To be continued. 


	2. In which the gang plays Seven in Heaven....

Boredom, Thy Name is IM! 

Boredom, Thy Name is IM!

  
Chapter 2   
  
In which the gang plays Seven in Heaven... What could be behind Closet #-?   
  
A GW fanfic cowritten by Lady Lye and Jolt Cola the Liar   
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: We take no credit for the Gundam characters and quotes, etc., but take full credit for all other original ideas and our own personalities (how ever many there are).   
  
Lady's Note: *waves* Hey, I'm the one who did the final edit cut on this, so if it sucks, all flame-y things can be directed at me. (*_* would you really flame me? That would be SO COOL. Then I can have a bonfire on my website! YAY!) It should be noted that the beginning of this might not appear very exciting, and for very good reason. This started out as just your normal IM convo (well, as normal as they get between anime fans…) and then we got going and one thing lead to another and we realized that we had an awesome selves-insertion fic going. Thus is BTNIIM! So please, bear with, and 'ave fun!! Okee, 'nuff outta me… Ja! *waves good-bye and departs*   
  


* * *

  
NOTE:   
  
:: :: indicate Jolt Cola the Liar's comments   
  
( ) indicate Lady Lye's comments   
  
Cuz we're our own best MST…   
  


* * *

Announcer: Last time on...uhhh...this-   
  
Jolt: SHUT UP!!!   
  
Announcer: *blink*   
  
Lady: Ok that's it- We need to name it.   
  
*suspends storyline*   
  
Announcer: I'm the announcer.   
  
Jolt: We know that!   
  
Lady: And I care... why?   
  
Announcer: *blink* I don't know.   
  
Lady: Thought so. Sit this one out, k, dude?   
  
Announcer: *blink* Ok.   
  
Jolt: -_-   
  
Lady: Right. Title. Any ideas?   
  
Jolt: ....   
  
Announcer: ....   
  
Lady: ...we have NOTHING!?   
  
Jolt: ....nope.   
  
Lady: Aw, crap... Come on, people! Think of something!   
  
Jolt: 'Some IMed Fan Fic'?   
  
Announcer: 'Return of the Announcer'?   
  
Jolt: 'Inane Ramblings of the Gundam Kind'?   
  
Lady: *sweatdrops at the Announcer* You have one line- maybe two- per day!   
  
Announcer: I resent that. I've had at least 9 lines today!   
  
Lady: Yeah well you got lucky, pal. And didn't I say something about staying out of it!?   
  
Jolt: 'You and Me Plus Everyone Makes More than Three'?   
  
Lady: 'Two Authors, Some Pilots, A Crush Or Two And A Slumber Party'?   
  
Announcer: 'When a Good Voice Goes Thoughtless'.   
  
Lady: 'When Authors Collide!'   
  
Jolt: 'Slumber Set Up'.   
  
Lady: 'Gorgeous Revenge'?   
  
Announcer: 'Summing Up the Slumber'.   
  
Lady: 'Why To NOT Have A Slumber Party Online When There Are Crushes Loose'.   
  
Jolt: 'Slumber insanity'.   
  
Lady: 'Boredom, Thy name is IM'!   
  
(*insert evil laughter here*)   
  
Jolt: Ooooooo I like that one!   
  
Announcer: *deep voice* Last time on Boredom, Thy Name is IM, Jolt was dragging Trowa and Wufei down the stairs after the girls arrived.   
  
Jolt: *looks around* who said that?   
  
Duo: *used to this* Aw, don't worry about it.   
  
Jolt: *blink* Ok...*pushes Wufei and Trowa down the stairs* There ya go! *smiles cheerfully* Say 'hi' to Sally and Lady Une!   
  
Wufei & Trowa: *wave feebly*   
  
Jolt: We were about to play Seven In Heaven. Care to join?   
  
Wufei: Uh, actually Trowa and I were just going to... go... get us all some more food, right, Trowa?   
  
Jolt: -_- Guys, the food's already _out_ here.   
  
Trowa: Oh, but we need MORE food- look at the big mess we made of it all-   
  
Jolt: -_- *snaps fingers and more food appears* Anything else?   
  
Both: ...   
  
Jolt: *flatly* Good. Now you ready to play or what?   
  
Both: ...*hang heads in defeat*   
  
Jolt: *smiles* I'll take that as a yes!   
  
Une: Sure.   
  
Jolt: *eyes the room* Now who should go first...any volunteers? *looks pointedly at Heero*   
  
*Lady and Heero are still kissing*   
  
Jolt: *blink* Ok. *throws Lady and Heero in closet and sets timer to seven*   
  
Lady: Oof- *falls on top of Heero in the closet*   
  
Heero: *catches her- loses his balance and they slide to the floor with another OOF*   
  
Jolt: *slams door closed* That's fun.   
  
All: *stare at Jolt*   
  
Jolt: What?!   
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop*   
  
Sally: Eh heh. *sees Wufei* Nice pajamas there, Wufei.   
  
Wufei: *furiously blushes*   
  
Sally: *smiles sweetly*   
  
Jolt: *blink*   
  
Wufei: *mutters something about stupid onnas*   
  
Jolt: *hits Wufei over the head*   
  
Wufei: OW! *rubs his sore head and glares at Jolt* I've had about enough of you-   
  
Jolt: *hits him over the head again*   
  
Sally: *examines Wufei's head* Here, let me bandage that up for you.   
  
Wufei: *snapping* I can do it myself, onna!   
  
Sally: -_- *hits Wufei over head* Go right ahead.   
  
Jolt: *snickers*   
  
Others: *snicker*   
  
*extended moment of silence*   
  
*beeper goes off*   
  
Jolt: Oh, seven minutes are up. (kinda quick, huh?) *tries to open closet door*   
  
*door is locked from the inside- damn those author powers are handy*   
  
Jolt: *sweatdrops* Ok, never mind. There are more closets... *sly look on face* Trowa, you go in with someone.   
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop*   
  
Jolt: Go ahead, choose.   
  
Duo: Hey, Lady Une, have you ever played this before?   
  
Jolt: Oh, I forgot to ask that, didn't I?   
  
All: *nod*   
  
Une: *shakes head* No idea.   
  
Jolt: *blink* Oh. Well, you go into the closet with a guy for seven minutes and do...stuff... *smiles suddenly* Well, Trowa?   
  
Trowa: ... um, I don't really want to play...   
  
Duo: Oh just shove them in already!   
  
Jolt: *shrugs* Sure. *tosses Trowa and Une in*   
  
Trowa: O_O   
  
Une: Huh? Why am I going in with Trowa?   
  
Trowa: :-[   
  
Jolt: Well, there's something you two can talk about as an icebreaker. *slams door shut*   
  
Duo: *laughing*   
  
Jolt: *smiles* There we go!   
  
~in closet~   
  
Une: *looks expectantly at Trowa* Well? Why am I in here with you?   
  
Jolt: *turns on radio special frequency 'closet'*   
  
All: *eat popcorn and listen intently*   
  
Trowa: Uhhhhh…. because they thinks it's a cool joke.   
  
Jolt: *from other side of door* *coughHE'SLYING!!!cough*   
  
Une: What does she mean by that?   
  
Trowa: *glares at door* Jolt's a big fat liar who can't draw or write or or- *taunting*   
  
Jolt: *opens door, pulls Trowa towards her, then slams door on his face*   
  
Trowa: ITAI!   
  
Jolt: *smiles contentedly while all stare*   
  
Une: *looks confused*   
  
Duo: Uh- *throws in a first aid kit* Une, I think he may need some help with that big bruise-   
  
Une: Uh, right...   
  
Trowa: *quickly glares at Duo*   
  
Une: Here, let me fix that for you. *puts large dorky band-aid across Trowa's forehead*   
  
Trowa: *she TOUCHED him-* *gets goofy smile on his face*   
  
Une: *looks at Trowa oddly*   
  
Jolt: *opens door, slaps Trowa, and slams door again*   
  
Trowa: Oi! What was that for!?   
  
Jolt: *opens door again, hands him snapshot of his previous face, and slams door. Again.*   
  
Trowa: *shoves the pic in his pocket, muttering viciously*   
  
Jolt: *calling through door* You're welcome!!   
  
Trowa: *glares at the door*   
  
Une: *continues looking at Trowa strangely* What was that all about?   
  
Trowa: Uh, nothing. They're just being silly... uh…. you know... Your hair looks really nice that way.   
  
Jolt: *opens door quickly* They don't compliment for nothing, you know. *slams door*   
  
Trowa: *blinks- then mutters darkly*   
  
Une: *utterly confused*   
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* Uh, Jolt maybe you should cool it with that...   
  
Duo: Yeah, I think you're scaring the poor girl.   
  
Jolt: *blink* But Trowa's not doing anything.   
  
Quatre: You THINK he's not doing anything.   
  
Duo: You have to give him TIME to do something.   
  
Jolt: *turns on closet Vid Cam* Fine. We can just wait and see. *starts eating popcorn*   
  
Une: *blink* Uhhh, do you know what's going on here?   
  
Duo: SUGOI! *grabs a handful and settles in to watch*   
  
Trowa: Probably nothing good.   
  
Une: *confused* I'm confused.   
  
Trowa: Don't worry about it.   
  
Une: *even more confused*   
  
Jolt: -_-   
  
Trowa: *sigh* Lady, (remember, she's one, too!) I like you.   
  
Jolt: *blink* Dang, and I had a funny plan, too.   
  
Une: *blink* Y-you d-d-do?   
  
Wufei: There, that will teach you not to mess with people's love lives.   
  
Trowa: *nods, swallowing hard*   
  
Jolt: What do you mean by that?!   
  
Une: Oh. *jumps Trowa*   
  
Jolt: O_o   
  
Trowa: O_O   
  
All: *stare at screen*   
  
Hilde: This is better than daytime soaps!   
  
Duo: *rolls eyes* You still watch those things?!   
  
Jolt: *slowly leans forward, turns off Vid Cam, then keels over backwards*   
  
Quatre: Jolt! *catches her*   
  
Jolt: *blink*   
  
Quatre: Jolt, are you all right?!   
  
Duo: Hey, why'd you turn it off!? They were just getting to the good part! *gets hit by Hilde*   
  
Jolt: Yeah, sure, fine, ok, perfect, peachy.   
  
Quatre: Uh huh. *doesn't believe her. Sets her in his lap to keep her upright*   
  
Jolt: *blink* Oh look, time's up. You two done in there?!   
  
Duo: Me thinks you seared her mind.   
  
*door is now locked*   
  
Jolt: Great. We're running out of closets.   
  
Wufei: Well we don't HAVE to play-   
  
Jolt: Oh, of course you do. So now it's your turn.   
  
Wufei: *opens mouth to protest*   
  
Jolt: *holds axe threateningly*   
  
Wufei: *goes in the closet*   
  
Sally: ....   
  
Jolt: -_- you're forgetting something…   
  
Wufei: ...   
  
Jolt: Well??   
  
Wufei: ...   
  
Jolt: -_- *pushes Sally and Wufei in closet* That's better. *turns on Vid Cam*   
  
Duo: *cheers and sits in front of the TV*   
  
Jolt: Baka.   
  
~in closet #3~   
  
Sally: *sits on the floor, pulling out her beeper*   
  
Wufei: *glares at her* What are you doing, onna?   
  
Jolt: *opens door, hits Wufei over the head, and closes it again*   
  
Wufei: DAMNIT, JOLT!   
  
Hilde: Ok you need to stop doing that... *looks at Duo and Quatre, who nod*   
  
Jolt: I'm trying to train him not to say onna. *opens door, drops first aid kit on floor, and closes it again*   
  
Quatre: *shrug* I suppose that's acceptable...   
  
Jolt: It's the only time I really hit him. That and when he insults me…   
  
Duo: *glued to the TV screen- Wufei is slowly shifting over NOT so casually to sit next to Sally*   
  
Jolt: -_-   
  
Hilde: HOPE-LESS   
  
Jolt: Don't you ever do anything?   
  
Hilde: Who- me?   
  
Jolt: No, Duo.   
  
Duo: Mhmm- *reaches a hand out to pinch Hilde, eyes never leaving the screen*   
  
Jolt: *sigh. Gives him food to keep him busy*   
  
Duo: FOOD!!!!!!   
  
Jolt: *sweatdrop* Oh, almost forgot. *pulls Censored signs out of AHS and sticks them on closets 1 & 2* There we go! ^_^   
  
Hilde & Quatre: *sweatdrop*   
  
*Closet 1 opens*   
  
Jolt: *looks up* Finally coming out?   
  
Lady: *peering out, hair loose around her shoulders* What'd we miss?   
  
Heero: *protectively wraps his arms around her from behind*   
  
Jolt: Oh, nothing much. Une jumping Trowa, Wufei is stuck in a closet with Sally, and we've got live footage. The usual.   
  
Both: O_O   
  
Lady: Damn! We missed all the good stuff!   
  
Heero: Une JUMPED Trowa?   
  
Jolt: Yep.   
  
Lady: Wait- did you say live? *they're both instantly at the vid screen*   
  
Jolt: *blink* Yeah.   
  
Duo: Oi! Move over- *gets pushed out of the way*   
  
Jolt: We're watching Wufei and Sally right now.   
  
Lady: Sugoi- Um, what does Fei think he's doing? *frowning at Wufei's incredibly awkward movements*   
  
Jolt: No idea. *blink* did I mention Trowa has an incredibly large band-aid on his forehead?   
  
Heero: *shoots her a quizzical look, one hand around Lady's shoulder*   
  
Jolt: *shrugs* *looks at screen* What the hell is Wufei doing?!   
  
Duo: *begins to laugh*   
  
Jolt: He's not doing too well.   
  
Lady: *staring* You kinda gotta feel bad for 'im...   
  
Wufei: *sits nervously next to Sally who is busy doing something on her beeper, trying to think of something to say*   
  
Sally: *not glancing up* What's up, Wufei?   
  
Wufei: *trying to act indifferent* Nothing much.   
  
Sally: Are you sure? You don't look well- *puts a hand to his forehead to check his temperature*   
  
Outside: *snickering*   
  
Wufei: *eyes widen a little and he glares at door* N-no, I'm fine. How about you?   
  
Sally: I'm good, thanks.*dazzling smile*   
  
Wufei: *blushes and stares* Oh.   
  
Sally: *returns to her beeper*   
  
Wufei: *looks a little disappointed* So, are you spending the night?   
  
Jolt: *looks as if she just remembered something* Quatre, say slumber party.   
  
Quatre: Eh? *blinks* Oh- SLUMBER PARTY!   
  
Jolt: *blink* Ok. *turns back to screen*   
  
Duo: *snickering*   
  
Jolt: *looks at Duo curiously*   
  
Duo: *points at the screen, which is capturing Wufei's pathetic attempts to look casual as he slips an arm around Sally's shoulder*   
  
Jolt: *looks and starts cracking up*   
  
Lady: *buries her face in Heero's shirt so her giggles won't be heard- she doesn't REALLY want to hurt Wuffie's feelings that much...*   
  
Jolt: *buries face in her pillow*   
  
Heero: *smile on his face as he continues to watch*   
  
Wufei: *glares at the door quickly then turns back to Sally*   
  
Hilde: *clamps a hand over Duo's mouth to stop him from bursting out laughing*   
  
Sally: *muttering* Damn,... *still fiddling with the beeper*   
  
Wufei: *starts looking a little dejected* What're you doing...*glances towards the door and decidedly chooses NOT to say onna*   
  
Sally: I got a job at a local doctor's office. This woman keeps beeping me about her foot problems but I really can't help her- I've told her to see a specialist.   
  
Wufei: *looks a little...disgusted* _Foot_ problems?   
  
Sally: *exasperated* She BROKE it, Wufei.   
  
Wufei: Oh. *embarrassed*   
  
Jolt: *totally laughing hysterically into pillow*   
  
Quatre: *shushes her*   
  
Jolt: *tries best to calm down and is able to quiet and lift head calmly*   
  
Sally: *checks her watch* How much longer do we have in here?   
  
Wufei: *looks at watch, downtrodden* Two minutes.   
  
Jolt: Oh look at that, bonus round.   
  
Lady: *reaches for the timer and ups it another five*   
  
Wufei: *brightens a little* Guess we'll be in here a little longer, huh?   
  
Sally: Uh, yeah. *blinks*   
  
Lady: *hissing* Go for it, no baka!   
  
Sally: So. *turns to face him* Anything you want to talk about?   
  
Wufei: *turns red* Erm, uh...   
  
Jolt: *slaps forehead*   
  
Wufei: Um, uhhhh... Uh, how about them Mariners?   
  
Jolt: *facefault*   
  
Lady: *jaw drops*   
  
*strained silence*   
  
Jolt: Baseball??!!   
  
Duo: *groaning* Idiot- do you even know who the Mariners ARE?   
  
Sally: *politely* I don't really follow baseball.   
  
Wufei: *blink. Bites lip. What the hell had he just SAID?!*   
  
Sally: *trying to be nice* But why don't you tell me about them?   
  
Heero: *snickering* Using cheap pick up lines? Naughty Wufei…   
  
Wufei: *blink. The Heck? He didn't know anything about them either!!* Er, um, you wouldn't be interested. Why don't you pick something to talk about?   
  
Sally: *looking at him oddly* You know- you haven't insulted me for a while, now.   
  
Lady: Tada- way to a woman's heart- NOT insulting her.   
  
Wufei: *facefault* Wha-what do you mean by that? Sure I've been insulting you! I've been insulting you plenty! H-haven't I?   
  
Sally: *smiling* No, you really haven't.   
  
Jolt: *dumbstruck*   
  
Hilde: What is this? Does he want to make out with her or not?!   
  
Wufei: *stares at her* Maybe I'm just in a good mood today.   
  
Sally: *still smiling.* Thank you, Wufei. *kisses him lightly on the cheek*   
  
Wufei: *turns red*   
  
Jolt: Damn it, he's too modest.   
  
Lady: What? You want him to reach over and start sucking at her face or something? *eyes go all starry* It's romantic!   
  
Jolt: *gives Lady an odd look*   
  
Sally: *sees his dumbfounded look- decides to shock him a little* So-about this woman's foot condition-   
  
Heero: *also looks at Lady*   
  
Wufei: *looks dejected* Yes?   
  
Lady: Hee-kun, the way we got around to it was romantic, too! *reaches over and kisses him*   
  
Sally: *biting back a smile* I was KIDDING, Wufei!   
  
Jolt: *randomly* BONUS ROUND!!   
  
Wufei: Oh? *brightens a little*   
  
Lady: *bops the timer up another five*   
  
Jolt: *slips paper airplane through door, which hits Wufei on the side of his head*   
  
Sally: *blinks*   
  
Duo: Oh, very inconspicuous, Jolt. Very subtle.   
  
Jolt: *glares*   
  
Note: Make your move already, baka!   
  
Wufei: *glares at the door and slips note into pocket*   
  
Sally: *curiously* What does it say?   
  
Wufei: *blink. shrugs* What the hell. *leans over and kisses Sally*   
  
Jolt: O_O   
  
Lady: O_O   
  
Sally: O_O *closes her eyes and returns the kiss*   
  
Wufei: O_O *He didn't get hit on the head!*   
  
Jolt: O_O ....Whoa.   
  
Sally: *smiles* See what happens when you're nice to women? *winks* We're not all bad, you know.   
  
Lady: You tell 'em Sally!   
  
Wufei: O_O   
  
Jolt: -_- So you want more bonus rounds or what?   
  
Lady: *notches the timer up another ten* Let's leave them alone for a little while.   
  
Jolt: *smiles* Good idea. *looks at Hilde* Now whose turn is it next?   
  
Hilde: Uhhhh... yours?   
  
Jolt: -_-   
  
Quatre: Hey, yeah, why NOT our turn?   
  
Jolt: *grins* Ah, what the hell, why not?   
  
Lady: *nods at the original closet and pulls out another timer* You wanna go for double?   
  
Jolt: I dunno, Quatre, do we? *grins*   
  
Quatre: *grins back* Let's go for it!   
  
Lady: *blinks rapidly* Quattie with- w- wi- with- with a- with a flirtatious side?!   
  
Jolt: ^_^ *grabs Quatre and goes into closet #1* Vid Cam or no Vid Cam?   
  
Duo: Vid Cam!   
  
Lady: *bonks him* NO Vid Cam.   
  
Jolt: Quatre?   
  
Quatre: /I still have our own, if you want./   
  
Jolt: ^_^ /Is that a no to the other one?/   
  
Quatre: /Well what do you want?/   
  
Jolt: /I'll go with no for the public one./ *using God-like Author Powers...*   
  
Lady: There will be NO Vid Cam because YOU are having your turn now and you're the only one who really wants to watch- *shoves Duo and Hilde in the final closet*   
  
*Vid Cam to #1 spontaneously combusts*   
  
Heero: *turns apologetically to Quatre and Jolt* We'll tape them for you.   
  
Jolt: ^_^ Sure!   
  
Lady: *blinks* Hey cool- that had our film still in it, Heero! *beams*   
  
Jolt: *blinks. closes door* *pad-locks door*   
  
Quatre: *still outside*   
  
Jolt: What're you doing out there? *pulls him in then bolts door closed*   
  
Lady: *muttering as she adjusts the Vid Cam to closet 4, flashing past some VERY steamy stuff in #2*   
  
Vid Cam: *sweatdrops* (it can do that, you know)   
  
Heero: *sitting beside her to watch Duo and Hilde*   
  
(cuz we KNOW what's happening in #1...)   
  
::Jolt: *sweatdrops*::   
  
(shakes finger & winks)   
  
~In Closet #4~   
  
Duo: *swinging an arm around Hilde* Soooooooooooooo- *misses as she moves away*   
  
Hilde: Not so fast there, mister!   
  
Duo: *blink*   
  
Hilde: I know you're planning something all hentai, here!   
  
Vid Cam: *to Duo* /Get your head out of that gutter./   
  
Duo: *sweatdrops at the camera* /Just I just- no./ Really, I'm not.   
  
Hilde: *eyes him suspiciously*   
  
Duo: *blush* Well not much beyond the usual...   
  
Vid Cam: *eyes him suspiciously*   
  
Hilde: I knew it! Wait a minute! Usual? There's a usual??   
  
Duo: *mega blush* Well- ya know- I mean- I've HEARD-   
  
Lady: Oi... D-kun... getting yourself into trouble again with your big mouth.…   
  
Hilde: Heard what? What could you have heard that would be the usual??!   
  
Duo: Uhhh... well... you know--- I mean- Guys TALK a lot and uhhh... I mean I've never actually...   
  
Hilde: Ye~s?   
  
Heero: *chuckling* You're an IDIOT, Duo.   
  
Duo: *glares at the door.* Well-   
  
Hilde: Well what?   
  
Duo: Uhhh... well... eh heh... *looking decidedly embarrassed... looks around shiftily, testing the waters- and then sweeps her up in a kiss*   
  
Hilde: O_O *decides to go along with it and kisses back*   
  
Lady: ROMANTIC! *starry eyes*   
  
Vid Cam Ccreen: *sweatdrops*   
  
Heero: *sweatdrops, looking faintly jealous*   
  
Lady: *gets that wicked glint her eye as she looks at him*   
  
Living Room Vid Cam: *sweatdrops*   
  
Heero: *sweatdrops, then gets the idea*   
  
Lady: *takes his hand and leads him out of the room*   
  
Living Room Vid Cam: *sighs for relief*   
  
*meanwhile in other parts of the house, other Vid Cams sweatdrop apprehensively*   
  
(O_O You wired my whole house!?!?!??!)   
  
::yes, for tonight. But hey, you get all the footage::   
  
(*grins* That could make up for it quite nicely...)   
  
::or, at least what we can find from closet #1...*sweatdrops*::   
  
*The Timer for Quatre and Jolt beeps- 14 mins.*   
  
Jolt: *glances casually towards door* /Don't you love padlocks?/   
  
Quatre: /Mhmmmmm.../   
  
Jolt: /Knew those would come in handy…/   
  
*the timer for Wufei and Sally goes off*   
  
Wufei: *doesn't seem to hear*   
  
Sally: *chooses to ignore it*   
  
Jolt: *thinks of something* /You know, there is a couch out there…/   
  
Quatre: /And then we can keep tabs on everyone else at the same time- and annoy them too/ *grin*   
  
Jolt: *grins back* /Exactly. Shall we go out, then?/   
  
Quatre: /Just say the word!/   
  
Jolt: *smiles* /C'mon!/ *fiddles with the lock* Now what was it? I think it's stuck or something...   
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop*   
  
Jolt: Ah, what the hell. *blasts away door* Eh heh. *looks at damage* Oops. Oh well, no problem. *using God-like Author Powers, fixes damage*   
  
Quatre: *big sweatdrop*   
  
Jolt: *blink* There's no one out here.   
  
Duo: *pokes head out the door* Are you two authors playing God again!? Oh- hello *look around* Uhhhhhhhhhh... Where'd Heero and Lady go?   
  
Jolt: Dunno....   
  
Duo: Uhhhhhhh Hilde? Hilde, honey? Hilde, there's just a teensy lil emergency here...   
  
Jolt: You coming out now?   
  
Quatre: *starts searching the living room and kitchen- no Heero & Lady*   
  
Duo: Yeah- *comes out, straightening his shirt. Hilde reluctantly follows*   
  
Jolt: I wonder where they went...   
  
Duo: Right, Quatre, you and Jolt look down here. Hilde, you take Lady's wing and I'll go through ours. If you can get the others to come out, get Trowa to look in the basement and Wu-man and Sally to comb the gardens.   
  
Jolt: *blink* Whoa. That actually might be a good idea.   
  
Duo: *pretending to look offended* I have my moments.   
  
Jolt: Maybe, but I don't see that being plural.   
  
Quatre: *rolling his eyes* Come on, Jolt- *drags her off to start searching*   
  
Jolt: Ok, ok...   
  
Hilde: *heading upstairs cautiously.... afraid to open Lady's door...*   
  
Duo: *coming up behind her* Oh, just do it and get it over with- if they're in there, they're in there- *throws it open- nothing*   
  
Jolt: *dragging Quatre back to living room* I just remembered, Duo's an idiot. *starts flipping through Vid Cam channels*   
  
Quatre: Eh? Oh- right- Still, those don't go to EVERY room in the house. We will have to look in a few places.   
  
Jolt: Yeah...   
  
Quatre: *turns all attention to the Vid Cam*   
  
Jolt: *watches screen intently* Oooooook, they're not showing up on any of the channels. Of course, where all those channels are is where Duo is searching.   
  
Quatre: Look for one that's all snow- I bet neither of them would be stupid enough to let a camera catch them where they wanted to be.   
  
Jolt: Mm-hmm...*flips through and stops on one* Here.   
  
Quatre: Hmmm... No, it's too fuzzy. I can't see where it is. *sweatdrops* Wait- that's the closet you busted!   
  
Jolt: Oh. Oops. ^_^;;; Eh heh. *keeps flipping*   
  
*flips to Duo and Hilde making out in Duo's room*   
  
Jolt: O_O There goes Search and Rescue.   
  
Quatre: Is there I mic on this?   
  
Jolt: *blink* Yeah. Here. *hands him microphone*   
  
Quatre: OI! You two! What is this, a motel!? We have a mission, here!   
  
Duo & Hilde: *sweatdrop & look up*   
  
Duo: QUATRE!?   
  
Jolt: -_- The Vid Cams, baka?   
  
Duo: O_O You put one of those IN MY ROOM?!?!?!!?   
  
Jolt: I put one in every room.   
  
Hilde: *quickly sits up and starts neatening her appearance, blushing furiously, while Duo searches for the camera, ready to rip it out of the wall*   
  
Jolt: *blink*   
  
Duo: *pause* Did you put one in the lab?   
  
Jolt: You mean the one you messed around with and made the muses in?   
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Yeah... that one...   
  
Jolt: ...no.   
  
Duo: *snaps his fingers and grins at Hilde* Bingo!   
  
*Duo trots downstairs happily, humming 'b-i-n-g-o- and bingo was it's name-o!*   
  
*cept the door's been Duo-proofed.*   
  
Jolt: *blink* -_- *follows* *opens the door*   
  
Duo: O_O How'd you do that!??!   
  
Quatre: She Duo-proofed it, not author proofed it.   
  
*The four of them head downstairs into the Lab*   
  
Jolt: Lady, come out come out where ever you are!   
  
Duo: *looking around* RInGo! bRIdGet!!   
  
Hilde: ...the muses live in the basement?   
  
Jolt: Oh great.   
  
Quatre: They have a corner somewhere. It's weird. Don't ask.   
  
Announcer: To be continued...   
  


**Boredom, Thy Name is IM! GuestBook Sign me to leave a response!**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 

  
  
Reveiwed yet? Please do! Then On To Chp 3-->   
Back to BTNIIM Index Page 


End file.
